games4lifefandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate galaxy antares system
=Antares System= Antares Star System Antares Star System =Story= Antares was the center of the mining industry when the Stargate was still active, but that changed with the fear of the Imperials; the Stargate was shut down. Unbeknownst, however, the Mantis attacked and took over the system. Now, only small groups of miners are left on Lustra, and the famous Carl Sagan Laboratory on Terasa. The Carl Sagan is maybe the only hope of determining what these artifacts are... but there's a problem. The Mantis have been sieging the lab for months. Now, they have gone strangely quiet, as if they are planning something. But the miners on Lustra have problems of their own. People start disappearing and strange things happen... The storyline is here. =Ships= There are 5 Antares Ships, 4 Common and 1 Rare. Antares Ships are here. =Planets= Antares 1 Antares 1 was a planet in the Antares System, is it inaccessible due to it being destroyed in the Darian Event. Remo http://wiki.pirategalaxy.com/index.php/File:Remo_preview.jpg The first human colonists believed Remo to be capable of supporting human life, it only they could advance their technology enough to cope with its extreme surface temperature. However, that was before the destruction of Antares 1 in the 'Darian Event'. 'Darian' was the name given to a massive asteroid made almost entirely of precious metals. The smart idea put forward at the time was to detonate a nuclear device within Darian to aid the mining effort. Unfortunately, the blast was also enough to propel the Darian across the system towards the helpless Antares 1. Antares 1 survived the collision... for a time. Its orbit around the Antares star was adversely affected, a fiery death within its parent was to be its fate. Since the Darian Event, Remo has steadily moved towards its parent star, as the gravitional tidal forces caused by Antares 1's fiery death passed on the disease of 'adversely affected orbits'. No one knows when Remo will arrive within the stars gravitional field, but everyone knows they do not want be on it when it finally happens. Remo is a conquest planet. The conquest starts at 20:00 GMT every day. Clans must pay a 700 cryonite levy to participate in the conquest. Lustra http://wiki.pirategalaxy.com/index.php/File:Lustranew.jpg Many believed this planet to be a space induced fantasy when first layig eyes on it, with crystals strewn across its landscape it was swiftly given the name of 'Lustra', after the adamantine lustre of its crystal. Unfortunately, the place didn't quite live up to the name, as the most of the Cryonite located on the surface is worthless, even the Cryonite is below usable quality tolerances. But far below the surface is a different story altogether... Terasa http://wiki.pirategalaxy.com/index.php/File:Terasanew.jpg Terasa is not a 'real' planet, it was terra-formed form asteriods into a holiday paradise for tired miners. The location, orbiting the Antares Gate's gravity well, was perfect both for attracting custom and stabilizing the "planet's" trajectory through the Antares System. Goya http://wiki.pirategalaxy.com/index.php/File:Goyanew.jpg Goya's rocky surface has long been overrun by a highly successful vine-like species known as the Goyanim. The Goyanim emit highly toxic substances into the ground and atmosphere, making Goya's surface unsuitable for long-term human habitation, resulting in the planet being rarely visited and largely forgotten. However, Goya's forgotten status makes it perfect for short-term pirate habitation. Stargate http://wiki.pirategalaxy.com/index.php/File:Stargate.JPG The Antares System and its Stargate has long acted as a stop-off destination between the outer-lying mining systems and the more populated Merchant Center of the Gemini System.